


Homeostasis

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2k19 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: "She made the right choice in protecting this planet." It wasn't a question."Yes she did." Blue answered anyway. And then, "Walk with me. Please?"Posted for Bellow Diamond week 2019, Day Six: Earth.Two Diamonds, a night on the beach, and appreciation of the intricacies of Earth.





	Homeostasis

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is the complete opposite of what I had planned for day six. Tbh, I think this is better anyway ^-^
> 
> Not beta-read, all mistakes are my own.

The stars weren't nearly as visible here as they were on the distant, untouched jungle moons; but the rarity of their sight made the ability to stargaze something to covet. For every tree or field of flowers, there were twenty or more structures of brick, mortar, and steel. But somehow this resilient rock kept foliage flourishing even with the foreign builds along its face. While there were humans stricken with charming awe or curiosity at Yellow and Blue's mere existence, there were those who were vicious and cruel; those who didn't care that they were addressing another living thing with thoughts, hopes, and _feelings_. But that made the tolerance, love, and compassion of humans like Steven and Connie so much more important.

"This is why Pink gave up everything to protect this planet." Yellow whispered, despite the crashing waves along the shore already disrupting the silence of Beach City at night. "How could one ever appreciate the good of a society, if the rulers are too busy eliminating anything they consider bad by comparison?"

"It wasn't just appreciation of the good that kept her here." Blue said as she fidgeted with a seashell Steven had given her earlier that day. "It was the freedom to choose doing good or bad. Such a simple thing… but after millennia of Homeworld standards making decisions for her, good or bad seemed like the ultimate choice. She wanted to make it herself."

"As if she completely adhered to Homeworld standards, anyway." Yellow laughed, but her smile was joyless.

Standing up from the sand, Yellow looked back at Steven's home, the building dark and empty of movement. The half-gem was tucked away in his bed and asleep. One of the many strange rituals these organics had to do. Just another confusing yet endearing thing about Earth, Yellow supposed.

Blue's arm found its way around hers, linking their elbows together as the azure gem rested her head against Yellow's shoulder. "At least here the standards were all hers."

"She made the right choice in protecting this planet." It wasn't a question.

"Yes she did." Blue answered anyway. And then, "Walk with me. Please?"

The Diamonds found themselves further along the beach than they had been before. Past their docked ships and the temple almost disappearing in the distance. The strip of beach they were standing on now was completely devoid of artificial light, giving them a chance to see the stars shine in all their infinite glory. 

"Starless or star bright, crashing waves or lapping water, good organics or bad… this Earth has managed a balance Homeworld could only dream of." It was Blue's turn to whisper.

"It's beyond a shame it took us over six thousand years to see that." Yellow glared up at the night sky, no fire behind her eyes. Only regret.

The press of a hand against her cheek caused Yellow to look down. Her movement was then rewarded with the press of cool lips against her furrowed brow instead. Yellow's eyes opened to find a galaxy all its own in Blue's cerulean gaze. For a moment, they were transfixed on the stars reflecting back in eyes that had followed each other forever.

"A shame… but also rectifiable. We've got much lost time to make up for, but there is no other way I'd rather spend it than with you, Steven, and the Crystal Gems. We defend Earth now. For love, for freedom, and for the memory of her."

"For love?" Yellow asked, her gloved hand rising to cradle Blue's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "I think I like that reason the most."

"It encompasses all the others." Blue smiled. "I love you, Yellow."

Golden lips brushed against cyan as Yellow whispered. "And I love you."

They shared their first kiss.

It was a gentle beginning, but a metaphorical dam seemed to burst. Azure arms wrapped tightly around Yellow's shoulders, and she was happily helpless to wrap hers around Blue's waist in return; lifting her fellow diamond a few inches off the ground as she did. Parting slowly, Blue rested her forehead upon Yellow's as a soft giggle escaped her. 

"I'm tall enough as it is. Put me down?"

"No."

"I thought you _liked_ being the tallest?"

"White takes that title, anyway. Besides, we've wasted centuries unaware love could be shown this way. I may never let you go again."

For Blue's sake, Yellow carefully set her on land. But her arms remained locked around Blue, solidifying her words.

"I wouldn't call it a waste." Blue's fingers played with and threaded into the hair at the nape of Yellow's neck. "As much of a struggle as it was to get here, it makes the lessons we've taken from Earth something to appreciate wholeheartedly."

Somewhere, past all of the pain, regret, and loss, Yellow knew she was right. All of the struggling was worth it. Pink thought it was worth it too.

Rays of sun began creeping up from beyond the watery horizon. The whirlwind of emotions inside of Yellow seemed to calm as she looked out at the beautiful and glistening sight. It was contradictory. It was balance. Positives and negatives always battling to regulate the atmosphere of this planet and keep its organics aligned. 

As Blue turned in her arms to watch the sunrise too, Yellow tucked her chin against Blue's shoulder and sighed. Earth had found homeostasis in its purest form. Her hope was that they could now do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> The internet can be a vast and lonely place, so come on over and kick it with me on [ tumblr!](https://necklaceofdiamondsandpearls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
